


Sanguine

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mind Games, i wrote this at 2am, probably, we're insulting bible here, what? the last page hit me ok??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: Silly kittens sometimes only hurt themselves, not noticing that they're caught in hawk's claws.





	Sanguine

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't not to.

Edward has a trickle of ruby-red blood on his cheek – running down-down to the chin. It's quite thin and cannot be seen from afar at all, only if you squint and bend your head, catching a ray of light falling from the misted ceiling. There aren't many rays of light here, they all either jump madly over the bookshelves, snatching random spines, as if competing among themselves; or get completely lost in the darkness and pass through the absurd, gleaming with blue and stars ghosts, politely-stupidly shaking their heads. It's very quiet here, _deadly_ quiet – can be heard only heavy, floundered breathing.

Henry winces and jerks his shoulder. It _irritates_ him.

He comes closer, the clicks of his heels are drowned by shadows creeping under the feet. Edward Hyde – his personal nightmare, the demon of London's night, dancing on painted in black roofs, the spirit whispering dreams before sleep – looks pathetic. His hands are bandaged, clothes are torn in some places, legs are trembling. His curly hair ridiculously bristles, and somewhere in the very depths of his eyes-gems, at the sight of Henry, flares up a baited expression. Like of a little animal, struggling and hissing, but still being trapped in a dirty corner.

Jekyll licks his lips, almost purring, and takes a sip from the glass of wine – the same color as the blood sneaking down Edward's skin. That's exactly what he wanted.

“Do you like it here?” he asks ostensibly gentle, running fingertips over one of the heavy grey chains; the one that braids the left hand.

Hyde grits his teeth, doesn't respond, heavily sucking the air through the nose; fingers, meanwhile, descend to his chest, groping tensed muscles. Henry smiles, but it looks more like a grin.

“Nobody's bothering you?” turns to roundish ghosts, dispersing like a flock of chickens under his gaze. “Nothing hurts?” measures his prey once again, under the half-closed eyelashes.

Slips his fingers lower.

Edward moos and twitches, one of the chains holding him rips open the mist in millimeters from Jekyll's ear – the latter only slightly dodges sideways. Doesn't think to stop for a split second. Mockingly circles around the buckle of his belt, pressing under it.

Hyde holds up very well, bites his lip with a dried bloody crust, and looks somewhere through, into the abyss, woven of a myriad of atoms. Jekyll doesn't like it at all: it's stupid, not interesting, makes no sense. In his memory flies by something from the Bible, do not commit adultery, do not create other Gods. Fuck the Bible. He presses harder – and lower – and finally wrests out of Edward such a sweat, long-awaited moan. Almost tiptoes from some childish, mad delight; discards the glass dissolving in the air; takes another step forward. Hyde comes out of oblivion, so painfully-sharply, shrinks, trying to move back. Instead of hunted, the expression in his eyes flickers to almost animal horror. If he hasn't been chained, he probably would have curled into a ball long ago, like a battered cat. Henry doesn't pay to this any attention and puts his lips along the soft shoulder. The edge of his ear catches a hiss - “Don't touch me.” Such an angry, desperate.

Jekyll smirks somewhere into the skin, leans back and forward again, then catches the bitten lips in some kind of a kiss. A very strange kiss, with a taste of sangre and stretching to bite teeth. Hyde jolts and the air-which-doesn't-exist fills with ringing, but Henry harshly pulls him by the hair, tearing a kiss and revealing his neck. Silly kittens sometimes only hurt themselves, not noticing that they're caught in hawk's claws.

Edward breathes raggedly, restrains, perhaps, from new words.

He's so ruined. It's so _arousing_.

But Jekyll lets him go and blinks, casting off a delusion – no, not now, not today. Too many things left to do, entertainments can wait. Later, later, later, he will be able to put his pretty little toy on his knees again and do whatever he wants – and now another hospital named after another saint is waiting for a contribution for the recent big fire. A very stupid fire, set up by Edward Hyde, for which he has to be punished for a very long time.

Henry turns around without looking, not giving a farewell smile, diving into cares again. Hears only a light fizzle behind his back. Picks up a faster pace, escaping from the place of nightmares into the real world.

Fuck the Bible. Henry Jekyll is a God himself, God who put his Lucifer on a short leash.


End file.
